


Air Mattress Incidents

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, air mattress, crackish, despite it's length, hilarious boys, i'm proud of myself, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: I found this prompt, here ya go. This is what happens when Dean tries to jump on an air mattress.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Air Mattress Incidents

Cas fiddled with his tie, uncertain how to get it off. He rarely changed clothes, preferring to just “magic” them clean, as Dean said. Tonight, however, his grace was depleted from the vamp nest and Dean had promised to cuddle with him(in the manliest way possible, that is) if he joined him on the bed. 

Well. It wasn’t really a bed. Jody had told him it was something called an “air mattress” and it seemed like a mattress balloon. Jack had tried to get to to fly like other balloons earlier in the evening and was sorely disappointed when Donna told him it had the wrong kind of air in it. 

“C’mere, doofus,” Dean said, smirking. He gathered the angel a little closer than necessary and undid his tie for him. Dean took every chance he got to touch his now official boyfriend, and Cas couldn’t say he was opposed. 

Dean helped him into a pair of the hunter’s own pajamas, then told Cas to “go lie down, I’ll be there in a minute.”

He put on his own pajamas and turned to join Castiel. However, he stopped at the foot of the bed, and a scheming look grew on his face. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” he muttered before taking a few steps back and _launched_ himself onto the air mattress. 

Now, it all would’ve been good and fun had Cas not gone _flying_ off the other side of the mattress when Dean landed. 

He hid the wall with a thump and slid to the ground. Both stayed very still, shocked at the proceedings. 

“Hey, are you guys okay?” Jody appeared in the doorway, “I heard a-” She trailed off when she caught sight of the murderous look in the angel’s eyes as he rose to his feet. 

_“Dean Winchester,”_ he growled, “Did you just jump onto our bed and catapult me across the _room_?!” 

“...No?” Dean said, still frozen. 

Jody burst out laughing. 

These boys may be idiots, but damn, were they funny. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, leave a comment/kudos to let me know!


End file.
